Reens the Hedgehog/Skills and Abilities
Reens is usually classified as a mid-range fighter, though she will draw close to her opponent if the need arises. She uses an array of water abilities, some of which she has invented, along with melee attacks. Though she can control snow, as it is a form of water, she cannot use any cryokinetic abilities. Elementless Cannon Ball Reens turns her robotic arm into a cannon and shoots three plasma balls from it. It is a fairly weak attack but still effective. Double Punch Reens punches the opponent twice. Slide Kick Reens slides under her opponent and kicks their legs out from under them. X-Scissor Reens unsheathes her sword and crosses her arms, slashing twice in an 'X' pattern. Her robotic arm serves as the other blade. Spindash As all hedgehogs can, Reens turns into a spiky ball and spins in place, then shoots off straight ahead. Hammer Arm As the name implies, Reens uses her right arm as a hammer on her opponent. Recharge Reens stays still for one turn, usually to charge a more powerful attack or to regain health. Strike That, Reverse It Reens attempts to strike forward, but moves fast enough to confuse her opponent. She then turns and kicks out twice, striking the back of their head. Add other elementless abilities Reens should have! Aquatic Aquatic Spindash Like regular Spindash, except Reens coats herself with a thin layer of water. Aqua Purge Reens takes time to focus her energies, and then summons several spheres of water to strike her foe; the spheres explode upon impact with the ground, and the resulting explosion of water can shove away and hurt enemies who are too close by. Aqua Slash Coating her hand/forearm with water, Reens slashes at the foe. There are generally two ways to execute this attack; either by means of a slashing motion, or by a stabbing motion, accomplished by concentrating the water into more of a condensed point, not unlike a spearhead. A bladed weapon can also be coated with water to execute this attack. Apart from dealing respectable damage (especially to those weak to the Water Element), it can more easily strike the weak point of the enemy and score a critical hit. Aquatic Shrapnel By drawing upon her connection to the Element of Water, Reens manifests many small spheres of water and fires them at the foe in rapid succession. While one sphere by itself isn't terribly powerful, the damage ramps up considerably if Reens can launch many spheres at herr opponent. The amount of spheres launched depends on how strong the user's connection to the Water Element is. Hydro Cannon Reens launches an absurd amount of water with incredible velocity and force at the enemy. However, this move takes so much energy that it leaves her temporarily unable to attack. Hydro Reflect Reens generates a dome of water around herself, which constantly moves. Due to this movement, the dome of water is quite resistant to energy based attacks, with most attacks lacking a solid structure simply blocked or even deflected by the dome. However, while Earth and Nature-based attacks, as the primary elemental moves with mass, can puncture the dome, so can electrical attacks. Furthermore, Reens can only use attacks consisting of water (using the dome itself to amplify the attack) or attacks with mass from within, as the barrier serves in both directions. The dome normally lasts around five minutes, but with assistance from an item or continuous maintenance, can last near indefinitely. Hydrosplash Reens coats her body in water, which is then heated to a scalding temperature - not quite hot enough to burn. Following this, Reens then dives forward, sending the scalding water around themselves. On contact with whatever it touches, the water creates harsh burn-like marks, which are tender to the touch and can allow for greater damage on contact from a physical attack. However, the technique has a few drawbacks. One is the technique affects anyone it touches, allies and enemies alike. Secondly, beings immune to either water or heat are unaffected by this. Monsoon Spear Reens manifests a spear of water, and either throws it or stabs the foe with it. The Monsoon Spear has great piercing capabilities, and explodes into a violent burst of water upon contact with the opponent. The force with which the water is expelled can easily send medium-weight opponents onto their backs. Rain Splash Reens summons a channel of water from the sky, directing it onto her opponent to force them backwards and injure with the water pressure. However, when there is no rain, then Reens is forced to draw moisture from the air around herself to create a channel of water. When there is fog, mist or high humidity, this is no big hassle, but when the humidity is at normal levels and lower, then Reens has to expend some of her own physical strength to create the channel, restricting the amount of times they can use the technique, and at the same time making it easier for the enemy to defeat them, should they still be standing after taking the hit. Reens uses this ability rarely. Return Wave Reens closely follows the target's movements, mimicking and anticipating each individual movement as it comes, before launching a sudden wave of water at the target, typically in the split-second after an attack is launched. As the attack was predicted, Reens can easily dodge whatever was launched, while the foe often finds themselves following their pattern, straight into the path of a fast-moving wave of water. In support situations, by mimicking an ally, Reens can time an attack at the opportune moment to pierce an opponent's guard, often by using the ally's assault as a distraction. Water Tongue The first step of this attack is Reens taking in a deep breath, in turn inhaling all ambient water, or as much as possible. Once the maximum amount of water has been taken in, Reens lets the water loose as a powerful high-stream blast of water, which has high piercing power. (Users of this attack don't have to be hydrokinetics or hydromancers, but those who are can supplement their own water as well. Those who control multiple elements are able to mix additional elements to increase the attack's power and add additional effects, and cryokinetics can even make the water into ice-spears.) When no body of water is around, more advanced users are able to take in water from the air, or even from the ground or plants. However, taking in contaminated water can greatly injure Reens. Bubble Shield Reens creates a bubble around herself that will deflect some attacks. Double Bubble Reens' bubble shield is reinforced, allowing her to block some stronger attacks. Hurricane A strong aquatic ability, Reens focuses on the area of water around her and concentrates it into a vortex, then pushes it forward with both hands. It takes a lot of stamina to do this. Healing Rain Reens shoots a small orb of water into the air, which will dissipate, healing herself and those in her party. Add some more aquatic techniques Reens should have! Super Form(s) Triple Blade Barrage Reens turns her robotic arm into a sword while also unsheathing her other sword. A third sword materializes from Heart Energy. At the right moment, Reens will throw each sword down at a time before throwing all three at once. This attack can be repeated up to three times. Tidal Wave Reens summons a massive wave of water. The more water she has near her, the bigger the wave will be. This attack can strike twice. Heartbeat Reens closes her eyes and breathes in, then releases a shockwave of energy. This not only heals her, but stuns her opponent as well. Lifeblood Reens won't use this ability often, but if her party is low on health, she will drain some health from her opponent to heal her teammates. If the opponent doesn't have enough health, Reens will give up a portion of her own health. Oblivion This attack can only be used if Reens is in her Nega form. Reens will lose all sense of time and space, attacking whatever is in front of her. If she times it right, she can deal a critical, or even fatal, blow to her opponent. Add some more Super Form techniques Reens should have! Category:User:Reens the Hedgehog